The Laboratory core is an interdepartmental collaborative effort designed to support basic and translational research on the etiology, early detection, prevention, and treatment of lymphoma. The Core provides a human specimen resource of neoplastic and normal tissue from patients with lymphoma with quality assurance measures, inventory and tracking, and correlative clinical data. This data will be stored in a secure relational database with web interface and both tape back -up of data and back-up server. In addition the laboratory core will support the certification and preparation of clinical lots of genetically altered cell lines to be used as vaccines in lymphoma-related clinical trials. Storage of frozen specimens, laboratory processing, and data management will take place in the newly constructed Weinberg building of the Johns Hopkins cancer Center in immediate proximity to the operating rooms and surgical pathology laboratory in close collaboration with the breast and gastrointestinal SPORES tissue banking efforts. The Core is directed by an experienced hematopathologist with prior tissue banking experience. The Co-Principal Investigator is an experienced translational immunologist who will oversee production of the vaccines and immunologic assays performed on patient materials supported through this core.